Revenge
by iiheartful
Summary: When kyoko almost got murdered by her ex-husband, Fuwa Sho she comes back to life and is planning to get revenge. When getting revenge on her ex-husband, she meets this person who is famous and has all the women swoon by him. Wtf... is he that awesome? Yes, indeed he's awesome.. after all he's Ren Tsuruga the most number 1 hot guy and actor out there...Based on Temptation of wife..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My Crush, Boyfriend, and Promises

I stared up into the sky and smiled, feeling the breeze sweeping over my face...ahhh how I wish I could feel this moment forever. I'm going to miss this feeling as of right now, I feel so happy that I, Kyoko Mogami finally graduated from L.M.E High School. I couldn't help, but think of moving forward with my life not knowing what will happen along the way of my journey. I smiled once more and left the school rooftop as I heard the last school bell ring...

As I pass the gates I saw two of my best friends waiting for me with smiles on their faces. I smiled at them as they smiled back at me in return.

"Oi are you ready to get out of this school and make our dreams come true?" said Kanae.

I nodded and said,"Yeah, but I'm going to miss the good times I had at this school."

I couldn't help but feel sad in the inside...I also feel happy but, I feel like I was going to explode with happiness and sadness. My eyes stared feeling teary and besides me I heard a chuckle.

"Ahhh... are you going to cry out your feelings again?" Sarah said with a smirk on her face.

I blush with embarrassment and told her, "S-HUT U-UP IM JUS-T *hiccups* H-HAPPY THAT WE GRADUATED! A-ND I'M ALSO SAD!

I shouted with all my feelings and ignore the stares I was getting from everybody. I continue and said,

*hiccups* J-UST PROMISE ME THAT WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!"

I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore so I wailed while I was holding on to my two best friend. Both of them look at each other and nodded with smiles on their faces.

Kyoko stop her crying and look up to her two best friend smiling down at her and said,

"We promise we would Always be there for each other and Always be best friends forever."

We all smiled, laugh, and as I was about to take another step outside of my school gates, a flower of bouquets appeared in front of my face and I blush as I saw who it was. Fuwa Sho... My long time crush and boyfriend...


	2. Chapter 2 What should I Say?

Chapter Two

What should I Say?

I Kyoko Mogami couldn't be very happy like I am right now in my entire life. Right here and right now is my boyfriend, Fuwa Sho, the famous rock star, is standing in front of my school, with flowers of my favorite kind and to add a bonus to my happiness, he put on a loving smile for me.

"Congrats Kyoko," Sho said.

My face continue to blush and I bet it look right now a very red tomato. I open my mouth and was about to say something until fan girls, push me aside and made me feel down on my butt hard. I glared up to see a bunch of girls trying to get MY Sho's attention.

I heard one girl say,"Kyaa! Sho, can I have your autograph

And another one,"Ehhh..Sho-kun why didn't you buys flowers also for me."

I rolled me eyes and shake my head with disgust. I was soo angry that I was ab-

As soon as I was going to yell at them to back off, Sho step aside form the fan girls, grab my arms, and pulled me into a hug against his chest.

"Are you okay?" Sho asked and gave those fan girls a glare. All the girls flinch under his glare and scrambled away from the couple. I couldn't help but feel happy.

"Arigatou," I mumbled against his chest.

He chuckled and pulled me away from his chest and kiss my forehead. My eyes widen and my blush turn into a whole new level of different reds. Sho smiled down at me, took my hand, and we head out towards the school gate.

"wahhh...that was one heck of a scene..,"said Kanae.

She looks over at Sarah and sees her with a sad long face looking where Sho and kyoko went. Kanae frown and wondering that Sarah wouldn't do that to kyoko and praying that what she though wasn't true.

Sarah looks over at Kyoko with envy and clench her fist. She couldn't bear and stand to watch the two lovebirds so she told Kanae that she going to go home. Kanae nodded and said her good bye, but not without giving her a sad smile on her face. They took their opposite direction, and when Sarah took her left, her eyes widen, with shock, anger, sadness, and worst of all hurt, she saw Kyoko and Sho kissing next to a beautifully decorated car that Sho had made for Kyoko. Sarah couldn't take it anymore and felt her eyes going teary. But what hurts the most was her heart that felt like it ripped into thousands of pieces into the point were she can't feel anymore. Can't standing to watch Kyoko and Sho anymore, she left running. She ran and ran trying tog get the image out of her mind, she wipe away the tears that had fallen down from her face and said to herself,"No! I'm not pathetic and weak. I'm strong and I'm going to get through this."

But deep down inside her heart, she knew her feelings for Sho will continue on growing stronger and stronger.

I feel very happy right now. Right now, Sho is driving me to a special pace for me and I don't know where. I was so lost in my thoughts that suddenly, Sho hit the brakes, I look up and I gasp as soon as I saw where we were. In front of me was a table for two and lighted candles where everywhere that seem inviting and a ocean view. I look over to Sho and was about to say,'it's beautiful' but before I could get the chance to say anything Sho silence me with a kiss.

After a while we broke the kiss and as I tried to catch my breath, Sho took my hand as I look at him, he bent down with one knee, I covered my mouth with my other hand as soon as I saw what he took out of his pocket. He said, "Kyoko, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

OMG! What should I say?


	3. Chapter 3 His life

Chapter Three

His Life

Ren's P.O.V

I open my eyes to see the sunshine flash on to my face. I squinted and close my eyes again and wondered what time is it. I looked over to my alarm clock and it said 6:30. I remembered that I was supposed to be ready and awake at 7:00 to pick up Mikaru. I smiled at the thought of her coming back. I laid on my bed for another two more minutes, got up, and started to head towards the shower. I turned on the shower, took off my cloths, and stepped into the hot steamy shower letting the hot water take over my body and pleasuring it with its magic.

Five minutes has pass….

I step out of the shower and felt refresh. I got the towel from the hanger and wrap it around my waist. On my bed I found a black pants with my favorite white shirt. I took off the towel and started to dress up for the day. After finishing the last button of my shirt I look beside my left and on the table was a picture frame of my whole family. My dad and mom standing in the back and in the front was my sister, Mikaru, sitting beside me, in front of my parents. Taking one last look at it, I left the room in a good mood. As I enter the dining table I saw breakfast at my seat, but not feeling hungry, I left it there and started to head towards the airport to pick up Mikaru…

30 minutes has pass….

*Ring Ring*, "Hello," Ren said as he picked up his phone.

"Honey where are you? You left this morning without eating your breakfast. I was so worried about you." Said Juliena.

"Gomen Okasan. I was just on my way to pick up Mikaru." I replied back.

"I know you miss Mikaru and all, but it not good for you if you miss breakfast."

"Hai Hai, I know. Don't worry I'll come pick up Mikaru then we'll eat all together okay?"

"Hmm… fine but come home soon, Okasan miss Mikaru too."

After that we hung up and I continue my driving. Another thirty-minutes has pass and I pulled up into the parking lot in front of the airport. I smiled and couldn't help but feel happy that my sister was back home. I step out of the car and started to head towards the entrance of airport. I waited for Paris and when its flight arrive I saw Mikaru step out of the entrance and I couldn't but feel so happy she really back. Mikaru looked around and when she saw Ren she smiled and called out,"REN!"

I smiled and we both hug for a very long time. After a good long hug, I asked her how was her flight and Paris and she told me wonderful things like she saw the Eiffel Tower and that it was beautiful and wonderful, and the most thing that would have been better for her, was that if only I was there with her.

I took her luggage and we started to head towards my car. I told her that mom and dad misses her very much and how much I also miss her. The car ride took about an hour and thirty minutes to get back home. And when Mikaru stepped inside her house she saw her mom and dad waiting for her with a feast for her return.

5:00 pm in the afternoon...

"Nee...Mikaru are you free?" asked Ren.

"Ehh, em, Yeah. Why?" Mikaru asked as she tilted her head while asking so.

Ren smirked and said,"Wanna show you something."

Mikaru blush and both of them grabbed their coats and started to head towards the garage. I got inside the car along with Mikaru and started to drive to the place where I want to show Mikaru for her to see.

After a peaceful long drive, I look over to Mikaru and smiled at her sleeping form. I shook her causing her to awake from her sleep. She open her eyes slowly and adjust to where we were. She smiled at me and said,"Are we here yet?"

I nodded and we both got out of the car. I heard her gasp and said,"Oh, Ren, it's beautiful."

I look over to see her smiling at me. I guess it was worth the time. In front of us was bunch of sweet scented flowers, shaped like a heart, lighted candles surrounding it, and in the middle of the heart was... WELCOME HOME!

Mikaru felt her eyes going teary, she look at Ren and ran over to him and tackled him with a hug. They both hug for some time and broke apart. Ren told Mikaru to look up in the sky, and what they saw was amazing, a starry of stars looking beautifully in their own world. It was wonderful sight to see. I look down to see Mikaru face shinning with happiness and as look to my left I see a couple not far away from us and saw one guy kneeling down on one knee, taking the girls hand, and pulling out a ring as if he was proposing to her, and he was. I smiled, feeling happy for the couple. I tapped on to Mikaru's shoulder and she looked at me with such carness and loving that it seems so wrong with the way she looks at me. I pointed to where the couple where and she looks, stares, then smile saying,"That's so romantic. I wish someone would love me back like the way I would do to them."

I nodded, but not noticing that Mikaru was looking at him meaning it meant directly at him.


End file.
